Flower
Flower is a skunk in the films Bambi and Bambi II. In the first film, he was voiced by Stan Alexander and Tim Davis as a child, and by Sterling Holloway as an adult. In the midquel, Nicky Jones provided his voice. Personality In Bambi, he is sleeping in flowers and Bambi mistakes him for one and accidentally names him "Flower". Whether or not this is his real name is unconfirmed, as he never introduces himself and his parents are never mentioned or seen in the first film. (Flower's mother has a very brief non-speaking appearance in the midquel.) He is very very shy and timid he and Bambi along with thumper become friends but after he is hibernating he is not seen for awhile. As shown in Bambi II he woke up to see the ground hog and helped Bambi impress his dad. Flower also appeared as a young adult at the end of Bambi he fell in love with Bluebelle and they both have a son named after Flower's friend Bambi. Flower also has a fear of turtles. Appearances ''Bambi Bambi and Thumper meet the young skunk in the first film while they are exploring. Bambi, who is just learning to talk, calls the skunk a pretty flower. Thumper attempts to correct Bambi, but the skunk says he doesn't mind being called Flower, despite the irony and the fact that he is male. It is unknown if Flower has any other name, as he is only referred to as Flower. During the winter, it is shown that he hibernates. Flower appears as an adult, and is with Bambi and Thumper when Friend Owl warns them of the dangers of being "twitter-pated". The three walk off with the intention to not let it happen to them, but Flower soon falls for a female skunk named Bluebelle. The end of the film shows that he and Bluebelle have a child to which Flower names his son Bambi after his best friend. Bambi II In ''Bambi II, a midquel taking place after Bambi loses his mother, Flower is usually seen with Bambi and Thumper. He accompanies them to see the groundhog, to determine how long winter will be. He is later seen trying to help Bambi practice being brave. Near the end of the film, he helps Bambi to drive off a hunting dog by spraying it with his fumes. Cameos Flower made a small minor cameo appearance near the end of Who Framed Roger Rabbit with the other toons. Flower made a small cameo in the first issue of the Beauty and the Beast Marvel Comic serial, where he was infatuated by the Bimbettes' "love potion" (implied to be a really strong perfume), only to get angry at competition in the form of LeFou and Gaston (also affected by the perfume, with the latter being the main target). Enraged, he ends up emitting an odor that forced Gaston, LeFou, and the Bimbettes to flee. In House of Mouse, Flower makes several appearances always seen with both Bambi and Thumper. He makes a notable appearance in the episode Pete's House of Villains where Pete complains everything about the club stinks, especially Flower. This insult visibly angers Bambi and Thumper. A skunk resembling Flower appears at the beginning of the 2D-animated portions of Enchanted. Disney Parks In early Disneyland days around the 60s, Flower was one of the many characters available for meet and greet but has since retired. He often made meet-and-greets with Thumper during Easter. During the Epcot Flower and Garden Festival, Flower has his own topiary. Flower also has a spell card known as "Flowers' Flowers" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Fantasmic! Flower appears at Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of the show during the bubble montage. World of Color Flower makes a cameo in the show at Disney California Adventure. He is seen with Bambi through water projector screens. The scene can be viewed during the "So Close" sequence. Trivia *Flower is similar to Pumbaa in The Lion King than at beginning, as both have no friends because they both stink. *A lot of people confused him for a girl until they see him as an adult. Gallery 3842487453_8ec6eff41d.jpg|Flower topiary Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-4186.jpg|Flower Sleeping Bambi2-disneyscreencaps com-3184.jpg|Flower with Bambi Bambi2-disneyscreencaps com-3154.jpg|Flower with Thumper Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-5547.jpg|Flower and Bluebelle Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-1435.jpg|Flower with Bambi and Thumper BambiTamborFlor HouseOfMouse.png|Flower with Thumper and Bambi in House of Mouse 45 - flower.jpg|Flower's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. P40.jpg March18th.png|Flower's page in Disneystrology Bambi Flower Pin.jpg Flower Pin.jpg bambi flower.png Bambi flower thumper.jpg 01-disney-wwii-volunteer-army-donald-duck.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg SeptemberIssue 014.jpg|Flower's cameo in Marvel's BATB. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bambi characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Kids Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Iconic characters Category:Skunks Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Mustelidaes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Wild Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Animated characters